A Reason to Fight
by YukiHaruHinataHermioneMalfoy
Summary: Sharinggan, Rasenggan, Byakugan. These three very powerful chakras, if united, they'll be unstoppable, but in the end, one must sacrifice, one must die. Know the real power of the three as well as their children. AU: A lot of OOC, beware.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata: Towards the Sun

Chapter I

"Hinata!"

Hinata heard Kiba yelled behind her, it was just seconds after when she felt a sudden impact on her body and she cried in pain as she was thrown on the wall. It was so sudden, she got a huge crack on where she landed, her head was hit so hard that made her lose conscious.

Blood trickled down her face,

Kiba was hopeless, he was staring at the man whom he knew was already dead for almost three years now, he was so sure he knew this man and it was the sole reason why he got scared and troubled not just because he was facing him alone, but he knew the world was again, in danger.

Toneri Otsutsuki

The name alone made him cringe.

No, this man wasn't him.

This man was different, he looked more psychotic than Toneri.

"You must be wondering why I looked exactly like the man who almost destroyed your world" he said as he chuckled.

Kiba, who was holding on for his dear life and on his bruised and bloodied arm, took a step back in defense as he walked back slowly towards Hinata.

"I am not afraid of you, you're just like your Father" Kiba hissed, he was already on his limit, praying somebody to find them.

But it was hopeless, they're somewhere far from home.

"That Hyūga made my father stop what we've been planning our whole lives! She was the reason why I'm alone! Why my father left me!" he spat with anger on his voice.

"Your father was an ass" Kiba said weakly.

Toshi, Toneri's son, laughed evily.

"So was my mother!" he said as his voice boomed th whole place, heaven knows where. "And now! She's awake, just like Murade and Hikato!"

Kiba's eyes widened in shock, Toshi raised his arms up, summoning something that was surely coming from below, shaking the whole place.

"You're crazy! You'll destroy what your grandfather created!" Kiba screamed with all his might.

The land was trembling, the birds flew far away from their nest that was now in danger, and the creatures living inside the forest left their home. It was a matter of life and death for them.

"K-Kiba" Hinata said, she was on the ground after she fell from where she was thrown at and got conscious. She could feel very strong chakras underneath the ground, it was so strong, and dark, and she was very sure Toshi was the one controlling them.

"What do you want?! We already made peace with your father!" Hinata said as she spat some blood from her mouth. She was very weak, she knew she already had a lot of broken bones, and broken ribs, and her head was spinning like hell but it didn't stopped her from getting up, she was shaking like a mad dog as she summoned up her last remaining strength and glared at Toshi.

"You worthless fool! You do not want me to kill you and your children!" Toshi yelled manically, Hinata dazed and so was Kiba.

"What are you talking about?! I'm pure you crazy son of a-" Hinata ran towards Toshi and activated her Gentle Fists unknowingly and was about to threw him her strongest punch, when suddenly, he disappeared.

"Behind you!" Kiba screamed.

But she was too late, Toshi appeared behind her and touched her.

And all became dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

It was already morning, the birds chirped on Leaf Village, people started to get up from their bed to start the day, but some were just too….exhausted.

It was Sakura who woke up first, she saw Sasuke sleeping beside her while Naruto had fell from his side of the bed, again, and she saw him on the floor, his left foot on top of the bed.

She sighed.

Yes, all three of them had been sleeping for a couple of weeks now. And yes, literally sleeping. They had been making out for almost twice a week but she stopped them last night when they attempted to make out with her, it was because she was pregnant.

But none of them was the father.

It was Sai.

She felt horrible when she found out yesterday, she couldn't take it when she imagined them leaving her, that's why she didn't say anything to them.

She can't lose them, not now.

Hinata's eyes started to open, she felt really tired and exhausted.

"Hinata!" Hiashi, her father ran towards her side when she saw her daughter opened her eyes. She was asleep for almost three days now, they've started to worry. Kiba was very drained, he was asleep too, for almost a day now, the Lady Hokage was beyond furious. She told Karin to tell Sasuke and Naruto to follow Hinata and Kiba but no backups had appeared. Karin was sent to Sand Village and was banished for a month because of her carelessness and with that, Hinata and Kiba had needed to pay the price.

"Father?" Hinata said, she was getting a little bit dizzy, and when she tried to sit down, she couldn't, she was too weak.

"Hinata, my poor daughter." Hiashi looked very sad as he knelt beside her daughter. He looked very pitiful towards her daughter, making Hinata very confused.

"What happened father?" she asked. "Where is Kiba?"

Hiashi reached for her hand and held it.

Hanabi arrived and she knelt too beside their father. She whispered something to Hiashi and he nodded.

"Father-" Hinata started, but was cut off.

"You're pregnant" Hiashi said.

It was dead silent for a minute, the Hinata spoke.

"It can't be" she whispered, "What he said isn't true, I'm not pregnant, I'm not-"

"Who said that to you, Hinata?"

She looked towards her father.

"Father, you know I can't be pregnant. I'm pure, I swear-"

Hiashi raised his hands and Hinata stopped, she was so pale, like she was about to faint anytime soon.

"We sensed three chakras, Hinata. Having three chakras….it's very rare."

Three?!

What the hell is happening?!

Hinata felt like all the air around her disappeared, she couldn't breathe.

"Three?! But Father! I don't even know who the father is!" Hinata exclaimed.

"We sensed your children bearing our Byakugan. One must've inherited your chakra, and I am very grateful for that…but….we sensed a Sharingan…and a Rasengan Chakras from the other two."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

Sharinggan?

Rasenggan?

Then, it all came to her.

"NO! NARUTO AND SASUKE NEVER TOUCHED ME! FATHER! I SWEAR!" Hinata was losing her mind, this was too much for her, it was making her insane.

"Father, sister." Hanabi finally stated. Hinata was crying as she stared towards her little sister. Hanabi looked very sorry towards her sister, but she knew she should tell her. "You're not pure. They must've touched you unknowingly, you didn't know, I'm sorry."

Hinata shook her head, she just wasn't buying anything her little sister said though she knew she would never lie to her. She tried to get up but she was still very weak.

"I need to see them, Sasuke, Naruto."

"Hinata, you shouldn't." Hiashi said calmly.

"Why?" Hinata asked, she sounded very hurt.

"They…they've been staying with Sakura, you should first calm down in order for us to explain to you more, you need to have an open mind about this-"

"Staying? With Sakura?" Hinata felt really weak.

"I'm sorry- Hinata! No!" Hiashi yelled when Hinata quickly got up and jumped on the window.

Hiashi was about to follow his daughter, when Hanabi blocked him.

"Dad" Hanabi said. "We should let her-"

"But she's pregnant!" Hiashi said.

"Sister needs to know the truth, and so are we. Do you want to let everyone know sister got knocked up by the next Hokage and the Uchiha? What will they say?"

Hanabi made sense at all. It woke Hiashi up, he knew his daughter was just telling him to calm down and let Hinata handle.

"I'm….I'm just worried"

Hinata was losing her mind.

A minute she found out she was pregnant, and then after a second, she found out Naruto and Sasuke was hooking up with Sakura?! It was driving her insane.

Eventhough she was getting very light headed, she walked on the streets of leaf village, to find either one of them. She saw Ino walking by and approached her, but she was completely ignored by her and she kept on walking.

"Where is Naruto?" she asked herself. She was trying hard not to cry, really.

"Hinata?"

Then she heard him.

Behind her.

She turns back, and what she saw didn't shock her at all, Naruto was there, and so were Sasuke and Sakura. They were shocked to see Hinata's state.

But Hinata never looked so much hurt as this.

"Hinata? Shouldn't you be resting?" Sakura asked, she sounded very uneasy.

"Why are you with her?" Hinata asked. Her voice was so cold, her eyes looked really dead.

Naruto and Sasuke never felt so much ashamed for what they did, they looked down, practically avoiding her eyes.

"It's not what you think, Hinata" Sakura said.

Hinata tried the urge to laugh.

"What I think?!" Hinata finally exploded. "Have you lost your minds?! Have YOU lost your mind, Sakura?! Don't you have any dignity left?! Look around you! You've made them think you're a whore! You can't just let men live with you!" Hinata was pointing her finger at Sakura, she was very mad, her face was so red, and when you look closely, you can tell she was about to cry. Sakura was really crying, but it was just to save herself from embarrassment.

"Stop it, Hinata! You don't know what you're saying!" Naruto tried to explain.

"What I'm saying?! One of you should leave! If this gets out of hand-"

"I'm pregnant"

Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto froze.

"I'm pregnant with their baby" Sakura said.

Hinata automatically blacked out. She was about to attack Sakura but suddenly, Sasuke and Naruto appeared behind her, grabbed her arms, and stopped her.

"Have you lost it?! You're not!" Hinata screamed.

"Stop this, Hinata" Sasuke finally said.

It did made her stop, she was so hurt. She looked down, tears were dropping from her eyes unto the floor.

"You believe her?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke wasn't saying anything for a minute, and then he looked at her. "We could sense it, our chakras"

Hinata gave up. "This is crazy. This is so messed up, let me go"

Naruto and Sasuke were so sorry towards Hinata. Kami knows how badly they want to grab her and hug her so tight, but it's just too late for them.

Hinata walked away, then she vanished out of their sights.

Suddenly, Sakura fell on her knees, Sasuke and Naruto dashed towards her.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was crying

"I lied" she said. "I'm so sorry, I lied." She was crying her hearts out.

"What?" Naruto asked, he sounded very confused.

"You're not pregnant, aren't you?" Sasuke said, his voice was very cold.

Naruto's face was shocked.

"What?" he hissed towards Sakura.

"I am actually-"

"But it wasn't us" Sasuke stated.

"Yes"

Naruto snapped and yanked Sakura's arms "Are you crazy?! How could you lie to us?!"

"You- But whose?" Sasuke was really confused.

He was very sure he sensed his and Naruto's chakras a while ago, that was the reason why he believed at what Sakura said earlier, even for just a minute, and then it hit him. And believe it or not, Naruto found out either as well.

"Hinata!?" Naruto said.

"But how?" Sasuke whispered.

They never recalled making out with Hinata.

"You're right" Sakura said.

Naruto glared at Sakura.

"She was the one who's pregnant."


End file.
